CRUSH
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Acara Teikousai kelima berjalan dengan sukses. Entah karena alasan apa Kuroko mendapat kejutan dari seseorang dengan hadiah pemberiannya. Tapi sosok itu tidak datang saat mereka kumpul di rumahnya keesokan harinya. [Jangan terkecoh dengan judul] Don't Like, Don't Read! CHAU!
1. Thank You Gift

Kuroko Tetsuya, laki-laki bertubuh mungil dengan wajah manis itu terus memandangi etalase toko yang ada di depannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksud untuk mengecek bahwa tak ada orang lain yang mengenalnya tengah berada di sekitar laki-laki tersebut. Begitu ia merasa aman, barulah kakinya melangkah memasuki toko yang menjual khusus jam tangan.

"Permisi," salam Kuroko sambil membuka pintu.

"Ah! _Irrashaimase_!" Pegawai toko tersebut tersenyum pada Kuroko.

Laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "_Doumo_."

"Silahkan dilihat-lihat dulu," ujar si pegawai toko dengan nada ramah.

"_Hai_."

Ia melangkah sedikit sambil melihat-lihat jam tangan yang ada di lemari kaca. Ada banyak jenis jam di sana, dan Kuroko sempat bingung harus memilih yang mana. Semua jam terlihat bagus serta memiliki keunikannya masing-masing. "_Anoo..._" Kuroko mengintrupsi sebentar pada salah satu pegawai yang sedang merapihkan jam tangan yang ada di lemari kaca lainnya.

Terlihat pegawai tersebut agak kaget. "I-iya? Mau pilih yang mana?"

Sudah biasa bagi Kuroko melihat ekspresi kaget dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang sulit dideteksi. "Bisa ambilkan jam digital warna hitam itu?" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah jam dengan bentuk lingkaran dan berukuran cukup besar yang berada di barisan terdepan.

"Ini?"

"Iya."

Jam digital itu pun kini sudah berada di tangan Kuroko.

"_Limited Edition_! Jam itu baru datang _lho_, pagi ini," kata si pegawai.

"_Sou... desu ka_." Ia memperhatikan penampilan serta ukuran jam tersebut. Dari penampilannya, jam berlabel 'Siess' itu terlihat biasa. Tapi jika dipakai akan membuat siapa saja yang memakainya tampak elegan. Begitulah pemikiran Kuroko. Yaaah, walau ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan ukurannya. Mata beriris _aquamarine_ itu kembali memperhatikan jam tangan lain. Mungkin ada lagi yang membuatnya tertarik.

Setelah dua menitan mencari, akhirnya ada jam tangan lainnya yang membuat Kuroko tertarik. Jam tangan berlabel sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja ada gambar singa dengan mahkota berwarna merah di atas kepalanya. Talinya berwarna hitam dan pada bagian jamnya berwarna merah.

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah datar Kuroko.

"Maaf, bisa ambilkan jam yang itu?" pintanya.

"Oh, tentu."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke D**isclaimer by** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CRUSH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**R**ate** : T**

**G**enre** : G**eneral**, R**omance**, F**riendship**, S**chool** L**ife

**P**airing** : Kuroko**x**Akashi [**with all pairing**]**

**W**arning** : OOC, T**ypos**, **dsb**. J**ust** f**or** fun, m**inna**-**san**! ._. H**ope** y**ou** e**njoy** i**t**.**

* * *

Sorenya, setelah kegiatan klub basket SMA Teikou selesai, Kuroko pergi dengan sang Kapten untuk membeli beberapa peralatan, khususnya bola basket. Cukup aneh memang karena seharusnya itu pekerjaan Momoi Satsuki selaku manajer tim basket putera. Saat ditanya semalam, si Kapten yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya itu hanya menjawab: _'Satsuki pasti takkan kuat membawanya sehingga aku yang harus membawa semuanya.'_

Kuroko sempat curiga tapi tak apa.

Toh, sebenarnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kaptennya yang bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou itu. Hanya berdua saja di luar kegiatan klub basket, sekaligus ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Akashi sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah mengajarinya pelajaran yang sulit ia mengerti selama ujian semester berlangsung minggu lalu.

Ia pandangi sosok itu dalam diam sambil berjalan mengekorinya.

"Kuroko?" Akashi memanggil Kuroko tanpa menoleh.

"Ya, Akashi-_kun_?" sahutnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Bisakah kau berjalan di sampingku? Rasanya aneh kalau kau terus di belakangku."

Yaaa, gimana nggak risih? Kuroko selalu memandanginya dengan wajah datar.

"Maaf," cicitnya seraya berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi. Ia menunduk sedikit begitu melihat kapten yang dikaguminya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa bawaanmu terlalu berat?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak, Akashi-_kun_."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sedikit dan membenarkan kantong plastik yang ada di kedua tangannya..

Kuroko melirik sebentar lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "_Anoo_, Akashi-_kun_. Sebenarnya... ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi juga," ucapnya. Rasa malu merambat ke seluruh tubuh dan membuatnya agak salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar, tingkah Kuroko mengundang senyum kecil untuk Akashi.

"Baiklah, kau mau ke mana dulu memangnya?"

"Mmm, restoran?"

"Kau lapar?"

"Hanya rindu dengan _vanilla shake_?"

Ah, Akashi hampir saja lupa kalau si bayangan dari klub basket Teikou itu takkan pernah absen untuk meminum _vanilla shake_ dari restoran favoritnya. "Baiklah," dan ia hanya pasrah saat Kuroko mulai memimpin perjalanan. Sesampainya di restoran Maji Burger, sang Kapten disuruh menunggu saja di kursi kosong dan membiarkan Kuroko yang memesankan makanan serta minumannya.

"Ini, Akashi-_kun_." Laki-laki itu menaruh satu nampan berisi dua _burger_, satu _soft drink_, dan satu _vanilla shake_ ke tengah-tengah meja.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." Akashi tersenyum simpul seraya meminum _soft drink_-nya.

"_Hai. Douitashimashite_."

Perlahan tangan Akashi terulur untuk mengambil burger lalu membukanya. Dari sudut mata krimsonnya, ia bisa melihat sosok Kuroko juga tengah sibuk membuka bungkus _burger_. Akashi sadar sejak awal, kalau ada yang disembunyikan dari laki-laki itu. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunggu dengan sabar. "Setelah ini, kau mau ke mana lagi, Kuroko?" tanyanya setelah menggigit sedikit _burger_ yang baru saja ia buka.

"Kurasa... aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Memang ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tidak, mungkin saja kau mau pergi lagi ke tempat lain."

Mata beriris biru dengan bentuk bulat besar itu menatap lurus ke arah Akashi. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang sampai akhirnya Kuroko yang menghentikan kegiatan tersebut. Ia menunduk lalu kembali menggigit _burger_-nya. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu, tentu membuat Kuroko canggung. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak di kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

_Apa... aku harus memberikannya sekarang?_

Terdengar helaan napas dari arah Akashi duduk. "Kuroko," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil tak menyahut, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Akashi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kuroko yang sedang panik. "Katakan saja, aku akan dengarkan," tambahnya seraya meminum _soft drink_-nya lagi. Alis sebelah kanan Akashi terangkat sedikit begitu melihat laki-laki berwajah cukup manis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Mm, m-mungkin ini tidak mahal dan terlihat sederhana, tapi a-aku mohon terima kado ini, Akashi-_kun_," kata Kuroko pelan sambil menaruh benda berbentuk kubus yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado polos berwarna merah di depan _soft drink_ milik Akashi.

"Eh?"

"T-tapi ini bukan kado ulang tahun."

"Lalu?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kemudian menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Akashi menarik kotak tersebut untuk mendekat. "A-ah, jangan dibuka seka—"

—terlambat.

Tangan itu sudah membuka tutup kotak kadonya.

_Seharusnya kuberikan saat pulang saja, _rutuknya dalam hati.

"Mm... k-kalau Akashi-_kun_ tidak suka... Akashi-_kun_ bisa membuangnya," kata Kuroko dengan nada mencicit. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Tapi saat kedua matanya menatap ke depan, yang terlihat justru sosok Akashi sedang tersenyum kecil. Tanpa memandang balik ke arah Kuroko, laki-laki itu mengambil isi dari kadonya yang berupa jam tangan lalu memakainya di pergelangan tangan kiri. "A-Akashi...-_kun_..."

"Jamnya bagus, Kuroko," puji Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"..." Wajah Kuroko merona hebat melihatnya.

Samar-samar, ia melihat wajah sosok itu juga ikut memerah.

"_Etto_... Akashi-_kun_, k-kado itu kuberikan sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah membantuku di ujian kemarin," jelas Kuroko dan lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko. Aku suka jamnya."

Jantung Kuroko terasa berhenti mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"S-sama-sama..."

Senyum si Kapten Teikou kini makin melebar saat kedua matanya menemukan empat buah _origami_ berbentuk burung berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, yaitu merah di dalam kotak tersebut. Terlihat secara samar bahwa ada tulisan tangan Kuroko di dalamnya. "Kau membuat _origami_ ini juga?" tanya Akashi seraya mengambil _origami_ itu dan berniat untuk membuka lipatannya.

"Hua! Jangan dibuka sekarang, Akashi-_kun_!"

Dengan cepat tangan Kuroko mengambil _origami_ tersebut beserta kotak kadonya.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?"

"_H-hazukashii... desu_." [Itu... memalukan.]

Melihat sosok Kuroko yang jarang sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi itu tengah salah tingkah, tentu membuatnya jadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Akashi. Ia masih tidak percaya karena bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu yang merona hebat seperti sekarang. "Baiklah, aku akan membukanya di rumah," kata Akashi pada akhirnya.

Kuroko menghela napas lega dan menyerahkannya lagi pada sang Kapten.

"Setelah ini, biar kuantar kau pulang, Kuroko."

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang—"

"—ini perintah."

"_H-hai_..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara helaan napas berat kembali keluar dari mulut mungil Kuroko. Ia menatap jam yang baru dibelinya lusa kemarin di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum rapat mengenai acara Teikousai [Teikou Bunkasai atau Festival SMA Teikou] dimulai. Diam-diam Kuroko sangat berterimakasih pada rapat kali ini karena tidak bertatap muka atau bicara secara langsung dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Yaaah, walaupun ada, itu hanya seperkian persen. Jujur saja, sudah hampir tiga minggu ini ia berusaha untuk menghindari Akashi, baik saat istirahat ataupun di klub basket.

Awalnya laki-laki tersebut berpikir demikian, tapi ternyata...

"Kuroko, kukira kau sudah ke ruang rapatnya."

Lagi-lagi, ia tak bisa menghindar dari sosok itu.

Tubuh Kuroko mematung di tempat duduknya. "Eh? Akashi...-_kun_?"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat sedikit, pertanda heran. Ia berjalan memasuki kelas 2-3 yang sudah sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan Kuroko di sana. Begitu sampai di hadapan laki-laki berambut biru muda itu, tangan kanannya yang bebas mengambil buku catatan dengan mata pelajaran matematika milik Kuroko. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya dan Kuroko terpanah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Catatanmu rapi, Kuroko. Kapan-kapan aku boleh pinjam?" tanya Akashi, meminta izin.

"T-tapi bukannya catatan Akashi-_kun_ selalu lebih rapi daripada punyaku?"

Senyum tipis itu berubah jadi senyum menggoda. "Tahu dari mana?"

Ditanya begitu, Kuroko langsung panik karena sebelumnya ia pernah _melihat _catatan milik sang Kapten yang dipinjam oleh Midorima. Hanya _melihat _dan itu pun diijinkan oleh si peminjam. "_Etto_... aku sempat melihat buku milik Akashi-_kun_ yang dipinjam Midorima-_kun_ waktu itu," jelasnya.

"Eh... Midorima, ya..." Akashi mengangguk kecil.

"Mm, ada apa Akashi-_kun_ ke sini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ingin ke ruang rapat bareng denganmu. Boleh, kan?"

Gerakan tangan laki-laki berbadan lebih—ehem—pendek dari Akashi itu yang tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas terhenti seketika. Terima kasih banyak Akashi, perasaan Kuroko semakin tidak karuan mendengar ajakanmu tadi.

"O-oh, begitu. Boleh-boleh saja, yang lain sudah ke ruang rapat, ya?" tanya Kuroko lagi, berusaha mengubah suasana yang membuatnya semakin canggung. Kedua tangan itu mempercepat gerakannya sampai-sampai buku catatan matematika miliknya langsung diambil begitu saja dari tangan Akashi. Sedikit tidak sopan memang, tapi Kuroko terlanjur gugup dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Mungkin, iya," jawab Akashi singkat dengan tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana."

Belum sempat laki-laki bersurai merah _spike_ itu menyahut, Kuroko sudah melangkah keluar kelas lebih dulu. Ia pun berjalan dengan langkah lebar untuk mengejarnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang khusus milik OSIS yang berada di gedung B sambil sesekali bercanda. Mungkin lebih ke arah Akashi yang selalu menggoda Kuroko dengan berbagai macam pertanyaannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum geli melihat respon Kuroko yang salah tingkah disertai rona merah di wajah.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, wajahmu ternyata manis juga kalau seperti itu," gumam Akashi yang sukses mendapat tatapan bingung dari laki-laki berzodiak aquarius tersebut. "Ayo lari sampai ke ruang rapat!" ajaknya tiba-tiba seraya mulai berlari.

"Eh? Tunggu! Akashi-_kun_ curang!" Kuroko pun ikut lari dengan wajah merengut.

"Yang kalah harus traktir _vanilla shake_ di Maji Burger!"

Kedua mata beriris biru muda itu melebar. "Akashi-_kun_ nggak adil!"

Tawa kecil terdengar kemudian di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore saat rapat ditutup. Itu berarti sudah empat jam Kuroko hanya duduk di kursi barisan pojok dekat jendela sambil menulis apa saja yang dianggap penting ke dalam buku catatan berukuran kecil miliknya. Ia meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas lalu menguap karena rasa kantuk kembali menerjang. Tiba-tiba sebuah kartu ditaruh oleh seseorang ke atas buku Kuroko. Saat mendongak, terlihat sosok Akashi tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Akashi-_kun_, kartu apa ini?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap kartu tersebut.

"Kupon gratis _vanilla shake_ dan satu _burger_ dari Maji Burger."

"Eh? Tapi 'kan tadi aku yang kalah, Akashi-_kun_."

Laki-laki itu agaknya kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. "Mm, aku hanya bercanda tadi," sahut Akashi asal. "Mau menukar kuponnya kapan?"

Kuroko berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin besok, aku harus ke rumah sakit setelah ini."

Ia hanya mengangguk memaklumi.

"Akashi-_kun_ mau ke sana besok denganku?"

"Tentu saja mau," sahut Akashi cepat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Kuroko dan Akashi secara intens. Mungkin bukan hanya hari ini, tapi sudah seminggu ia memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Rasa penasaran yang sudah terlanjur bersemayam di hatinya membuat laki-laki berambut hijau dan berstatus sebagai Ketua Pelaksana Teikousai kelima itu berjalan mendekat. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Kuroko, apa kau punya salinan konsep dari Seksi Dekorasi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu punya. Midorima-_kun_, mau pinjam?" tawar Kuroko.

"Iya, besok akan kukembalikan bukunya—_no da yo_," jawab Midorima Shintarou.

"Eeeh? Kau 'kan bisa memintanya dari Sekretaris, Ketuplak," sahut Akashi. Nada tidak suka dan menyindir terdengar jelas di sana.

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang agak turun dari posisi semula. "Lebih lengkap kalau dari anggota Seksi Dekorasinya langsung, Akashi. Lagipula, Kuroko juga tak ada masalah kalau aku meminjam bukunya sampai besok. Iya, kan?" Ia meminta persetujuan dari si pemilik.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Tak masalah, asal bukunya tidak hilang."

"Mau pulang bareng sampai stasiun, Kuroko?" ajak Akashi.

"Boleh. Tunggu sebentar."

Saat laki-laki itu merapihkan alat tulis dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Midorima memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah lalu menengok ke arah Akashi yang sudah memasang _headset_ di telinga kiri. "Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat semakin dekat dari biasanya," gumamnya seraya menatap Akashi, bermaksud untuk bertanya padanya. "Kau menyukai Kuroko, Akashi?"

Pertanyaan itu pun akhirnya keluar dari mulut _three pointer_ Teikou.

Rona merah perlahan mencuat ke kedua pipi Kuroko.

Akashi sendiri terlihat pura-pura tidak mendengar dan asyik mengganti _track_ musik.

Dengan nada gugup, Kuroko pun menyahuti pertanyaan Midorima begitu ditatap oleh laki-laki dengan tinggi 195 cm tersebut. "K-kenapa harus aku? Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin Akashi-_kun_ menyukaiku, Midorima-_kun_. Akashi-_kun_ 'kan masih _straight_. Iya, kan?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arah Akashi.

Yang ditanya menengok dengan wajah bingung. "Huh? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Kuroko cepat.

Midorima menatap si Ketua Seksi Acara sekaligus Kapten tim basketnya itu. "Hmph, kau pura-pura tidak dengar—_no da yo_," gumamnya pada laki-laki itu seraya kembali ke kursinya yang berada di depan dekat papan tulis.

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari arah Kuroko.

"Ayo pulang sekarang," ajak Akashi sambil memasukkan i-Phode ke saku celana.

"_Hai_."

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih sudah baca fanfic saya... #Bow Komentar, saran, kritik, atau flame saya terima dengan senang hati... :)**

**See You Next Chap!**

**CHAU!**

**NOTE : saya author yang egois dan akan lama update fanfic ini #Bow [Tergantung mood saya, makanya saya jadi author egois ._.]**


	2. Teikousai

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Kuroko. Padahal seingatnya baru kemarin ia ikut rapat besar-besaran bersama semua guru yang terlibat di acara Teikousai, lalu sekarang dirinya harus disibukkan dengan dekorasi panggung utama untuk acara esok hari. Ya, besok adalah final dari jerih payah mereka semua—para panitia Teikousai—selama empat bulan belakangan ini. Walau begitu, Kuroko merasa masih ada yang kurang dari rancangan dekorasi tersebut.

"Apa ya, yang kurang?" gumamnya pelan sambil memperhatikan panggung dengan seksama.

"Coba kau tambahkan empat pohon sakura mini di atas depan panggung."

"Eh?" Laki-laki berpakaian kaos olahraga sekolah itu menengok ke sumber suara.

Tak disangka olehnya, seorang alumni yang ia kenali bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro datang berkunjung. "Yo, Kuroko," sapanya seraya mendekati laki-laki dengan tinggi 168 cm tersebut. Senyum ramah walau _sangat _tipis terlihat di wajah putih pucatnya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Mayuzumi-_senpai_," sapa Kuroko balik dan membungkuk hormat.

Sang alumni tersenyum geli. "Masih kaku, ya? Sudahlah, santai saja padaku, Kuroko."

"Mm, un." Mata bulat besar milik Kuroko seolah mencari sesuatu di balik punggung Mayuzumi setelah mengangguk sedikit. "_Senpai_, sendirian ke sini? Biasanya dengan Nijimura-_senpai_," tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Akhir-akhir ini memang ia jarang melihat _senpai_-nya itu berkunjung ke SMA Teikou dengan sang mantan kapten klub basket, Nijimura Shouzo.

"Tadinya dia mau ikut, tapi sudah ada janji dengan pacarnya," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Oh, begitu. Memang, mm, kalau boleh tahu, siapa pacarnya Nijimura-_senpai_?"

Mayuzumi memasang ekspresi berpikir sebentar dengan menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. "Aku juga kurang tahu. Dia nggak bilang apa-apa, tapi banyak yang bilang kalau pacarnya itu masih anak sekolahan," jawab laki-laki yang memiliki ekspresi sama datarnya dengan Kuroko. "Mungkin kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Kuroko," tambahnya sambil menatap sang _kouhai_.

Melihat Kuroko mengangguk kecil, Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil. Kedua matanya memandang sekilas ke lembaran kertas yang dibawa Kuroko. "Itu konsep dekorasi panggungnya?"

Mata bulat berwarna birunya ikut menatap lembaran tersebut. "Iya, _senpai_."

"_Sou ka_. Boleh kulihat?"

Kuroko mengangguk kecil lalu memberikannya pada Mayuzumi.

"Kuroko! Bagian depan panggung masih kosong, _nih_!" seru seseorang dari bagian Seksi Dekorasi.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Ia menengok ke arah _senpai_-nya. "_Senpai_, kalau mau, ikut denganku atau ingin ke tempat Akashi-_kun_ di Sekre Organisasi Kesiswaan untuk persiapan besok," saran Kuroko. Ya, besok di Teikousai, Mayuzumi dan anggota bandnya—termasuk Nijimura—diundang sebagai bintang tamu. Sebenarnya Kuroko juga baru tahu sebulan yang lalu kalau Mayuzumi punya suara yang bagus dan pintar bermain gitar. Sedang Nijimura memang sudah terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam bermain _keyboard_ dan piano.

"Oke, aku ke tempat Akashi saja. Semangat, Kuroko." Mayuzumi tersenyum sekilas.

"_Hai_. _Ganbarimasu_," balasnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan ke atas dada.

Tingkah reflek Kuroko cukup membuat sang _senpai_ tersenyum geli.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke D**isclaimer by** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CRUSH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**R**ate** : T**

**G**enre** : G**eneral**, R**omance**, F**riendship**, S**chool** L**ife

**P**airing** : Kuroko**x**Akashi [**with all pairing**]**

**W**arning** : OOC, T**ypos**, **dsb**. J**ust** f**or** fun, m**inna**-**san**! ._. H**ope** y**ou** e**njoy** i**t**.**

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Semua panitia yang berseragam kaos biru-putih lengan pendek berpencar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Kuroko sendiri mendapat tugas untuk ikut mengawasi kegiatan atau bisa dibilang, ia ikut menjadi Seksi K3 dan membantu mengawasi _stand_ tiap kelas. Kedua mata itu memandang sekilas sosok Ketua Seksi Acara yang tengah bicara dengan—ehem—anak buahnya di pinggir panggung. Pandangannya berubah sayu begitu seseorang datang mendekati laki-laki tersebut.

"Kuroko_cchi_! Kau dipanggil teman sekelasmu!" seru Kise dari ujung koridor.

"A-ah, iya!"

Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung utama lalu ikut berlari di belakang Kise Ryouta menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelas 2-3 yang berada di lantai dua dan sudah diubah menjadi _café_ mini.

"Aku ke kelas Aomine_cchi_ dulu, ya!" pamit Kise.

"Iya, Kise-_kun_."

Laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang itu berjalan melewati kelasnya.

Baru saja ia sampai di ambang pintu _café_, teman terdekat atau bisa dibilang sahabat Kuroko yang tadi memanggilnya lewat Kise langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam dengan pintu yang lain. "Kuroko! Kau lama sekali datangnya!" kesal Furihata Kouki sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Gomennasai_, aku harus keliling _stand_ dengan temanku tadi," kata Kuroko.

Furihata hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan sang sahabat. "Oke..."

"Jadi, aku harus menggantikanmu untuk sementara?" tanyanya.

"Yap! Hanya sebentar kok, mungkin setengah jam. Bisa, kan? Bisa, ya? Bisa, dong?" Laki-laki berambut coklat dengan pakaian khas _butler_ yang identik dengan warna hitam itu menatap Kuroko dengan wajah memelas.

Melihat hal tersebut membuatnya menghela napas pelan. Ia memang sulit untuk menolak permintaan sahabatnya yang satu ini, karena Furihata adalah orang yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya dulu di kelas, sewaktu mereka masih kelas 1. Kuroko sangat bersyukur saat doanya terkabul untuk bisa sekelas dengannya lagi. "Baiklah."

"YEY! Kuroko memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada!"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan saat Furihata memeluknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berganti baju. Furihata sempat mengajarkan sahabatnya itu tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang butler yang baik dan benar. Yaaah, walau dalam hati ia agak ragu dengan ekspresi Kuroko yang kelewat datar. "Ingat, Kuroko. Saat melayani pengunjung, kau harus tersenyum dan jangan membuat mereka kaget. Oke?" jelas laki-laki tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu siapa, Furihata-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Ada sahabat jauhku yang datang dari Hokkaido ingin bertemu denganku."

Dari nadanya, Furihata terdengar senang sekali. "Sahabat atau _sahabat_?" Nada menggoda ikut menyertai pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir si bayangan Teikou. "Sahabat, _kok_. Kemarin aku sudah cerita padamu." Senyum geli kini tercetak di wajah Kuroko begitu melihat ekspresi laki-laki yang berjalan beriringan di sisi kanannya.

Mereka berhenti melangkah saat sampai di depan pintu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya! Terima kasih sekali lagi, Kuroko!" seru Furihata.

Dilihatnya sang sahabat sudah menuruni tangga, ia pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai tugasnya sebagai salah satu _butler_. "_Irrashaimase, Ojou-sama_. Untuk berapa orang?" tanya Kuroko pada beberapa gadis yang baru saja masuk ke _café_ setelah membungkukkan badan sedikit ke arah mereka.

"A-a, mm, untuk empat orang," jawab salah satu gadis.

Senyum ramah diperlihatkan Kuroko seperti apa yang Furihata katakan tadi. "Silahkan ikut saya," katanya dengan nada lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Irrashaimase, Goshujin-sama_. Untuk berapa orang?" tanya sang _butler_ sambil tersenyum ramah. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, kedua alisnya terlihat agak berkedut setelah cahaya _blitz_ kamera mengenai wajahnya.

Terima kasih kepada Kise, wajah Kuroko berubah jadi sedatar triplek lagi.

"_Usu_, Kuroko_cchi_! Ehehehe."

Wajah tak berdosa milik Kise terlihat di balik kamera SLR miliknya.

Seorang laki-laki yang selama setahun ini Kuroko jadikan _cahaya_nya itu tersenyum arogan pada sang bayangan di belakang Kise. "_Yo_, Tetsu. Aku tak tahu kalau kau ditugasi jadi _butler_ juga di _stand_ kelasmu."

"Aku hanya menggantikan temanku untuk sementara waktu," sahut Kuroko.

"_Sou_." Aomine Daiki menatap Kuroko sebentar. "Kostummu cocok, Tetsu," pujinya.

"_Doumo_," balas Kuroko. "Aomine-_kun_, tidak ikut bantu-bantu di kelas?"

Mata _dark sapphire_-nya melirik ke arah Kise yang sibuk memotret sekeliling _café_ di ambang pintu. "Kalau bukan karena anak itu yang menarikku keluar juga aku akan bantu," jawabnya dengan nada malas yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut. "_Oi_, Kise! Kau menghalangi jalan masuk, bodoh!"

"Ups, _gomen-ssu_," gumam Kise dan langsung menyingkir dari pintu.

Kuroko tersenyum ramah lalu membungkuk saat beberapa pengunjung keluar _café_.

Ia menatap Aomine dan Kise secara bergantian. "Kalian tidak mau masuk ke dalam?"

Kedua mata _amber_ Kise langsung berbinar-binar. "Mauuu!" serunya seraya mengerling pada Aomine yang nampak memasang wajah gondok. "_Nee_, Aomine_cchi_. Waktu itu kau janji akan mentraktirku makan, _lho_... Traktir makan di _café_ kelas Kuroko_cchi_ saja, ya!"

"Hanya 'makanan' saja, ya."

"Eeeh?! Dengan minumannya juga, _dong_!"

"Tadi 'kan kau bilang hanya mentraktirmu 'makan'."

Bibir Kise mengkerucut sebal. "Aomine_cchi_ nggak ikhlas traktirnya-_ssu_. _Nee_, Kuroko_cchi_?" tanyanya, meminta persetujuan dari Kuroko.

Kepala Kuroko mengangguk sedikit. Kalau diingat-ingat memang si laki-laki berkulit dim dan penyuka basket jalanan itu pernah taruhan dengan Kise mengenai pertandingan final di NBA seminggu yang lalu. Kemudian lusa kemarin, tim yang dijagokan sang model dari Zunon Boy menang dengan skor tipis, yaitu 106-105. Jadilah Aomine harus merelakan uang sakunya yang diawal ingin ia belikan majalah Mai-_chan_ kesayangannya untuk mentraktir Kise.

"Aomine-_kun_, sekali-kali mentraktir teman sendiri tidak masalah, kan?" kata Kuroko dengan nada menyindir yang dibalas decakan sebal dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Oke, oke. Carikan kami meja kosong, Tetsu," suruhnya.

Wajah datar itu menatap Aomine. "Kau memerintahku, Aomine-_kun_?"

Kalau Kuroko yang bicara seperti itu, tentu Aomine tidak akan takut. Beda lagi kalau si Ketua Klub Basket Putera yang mengatakan demikian. "Kau 'kan _butler_-nya, Tetsu."

"Kalau begitu, ikuti saya," suruhnya halus layaknya seorang pelayan _café_.

"Bagaimana kalau di pojok sana? Itu salah satu tempat romantis di _café_ ini."

_Twitch!_ Muncul perempatan di kening Aomine. "Kau kira kami sedang kencan apa!?"

Kise kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya yang cukup seksi untuk ukuran laki-laki. "_Hidoi-ssu_, Aomine_cchi_," rajuknya. Setelah sampai di meja yang dimaksud Kuroko dan memesan sesuatu, ia memotret lagi beberapa pengunjung yang menurutnya menarik. Para pelayan juga tak luput dari lensa kameranya.

Tapi entah kenapa dari sekian banyaknya orang di _café_ mini itu, mata Kise tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki dua warna rambut dari balik punggung Aomine yang sibuk menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Ini pesanannya."

Ucapan Kuroko mengintrupsi kegiatan Kise, sontak ia menengok.

"Silahkan dinikmati," katanya lagi seraya mengundurkan diri dari hadapan keduanya.

"_Arigatou-ssu_!" Kise melirik lagi ke belakang punggung laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dan kini tengah menyeruput kopi hitam yang ia pesan tadi. Bola mata itu bergulir ke arah lain, mencoba mengikuti arah pandang sosok yang sudah dua menit terakhir ia perhatikan. _Kuroko_cchi_? _Ia mengerjap sekali, lalu memandangi Aomine.

Yang dipandang tentu merasa risih. "Apa?"

"Ada yang memperhatikan Kuroko_cchi-ssu_," bisiknya.

Alis sebelah kanan Aomine nampak terangkat. "Siapa?"

"Laki-laki yang duduk di belakang—" Secara reflek tangan kanan Kise menarik wajah Aomine supaya tidak jadi menengok ke belakang. "Aomine_cchi baka_! Jangan langsung menengok!" serunya dengan nada berbisik lagi. Benar saja sosok itu kini memandang ke arah mereka, Kise yang takut ketahuan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kepala Aomine.

Tanpa sadar, sikapnya itu mengundang rona merah di wajah _dim ace_ Teikou. "_Teme_—"

"—_psst_! Dia melihat ke arah kita." Tangan kanannya beralih menutupi mulut Aomine. Ia melirik lagi lalu menghela napas lega. Entah Kise yang terlalu bodoh atau tidak peka, napas berbau _mint_-nya mengenai wajah Aomine tanpa sengaja dan membuat laki-laki itu menahan napas secara tidak langsung. Dalam hati ia merutuk pada jantungnya yang kembali berdetak lebih cepat tiap kali bersama seorang Kise Ryouta, teman setimnya yang super berisik dan _childish_ itu.

Saat ingin protes, Kise menarik tangan kanannya lalu menyambar kamera untuk bersiap-siap membidik objek yang berada duduk di belakang Aomine dan menghadap ke arahnya. "Aomine_cchi_, geser sedikit ke kiri," perintah Kise, lagi-lagi dengan nada berbisik.

Ia menurut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Bukan-_ssu_! Ke kanan, maksudku!"

_Twitch!_ "Tadi kau—"

"—cepaaat!"

Menghela napas, Aomine menggeser badannya atau lebih tepatnya mencondongkan tubuh mendekati jendela sambil menyangga dagu. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya. Jujur saja, hari ini ia sedang malas meributkan hal yang tidak penting dengan Kise. Lelah, mungkin? Cukup lama pandangan Aomine tertuju pada laki-laki tersebut sampai tidak sadar kalau yang diperhatikan kini menatapnya balik.

"Aomine_cchi_?" panggil Kise dengan nada khawatir di sana.

"Apa?" tanya Aomine balik tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangnya.

"Sedari tadi kau memperhatikan wajahku, apa ada yang aneh?"

Aomine menatap keluar jendela. "Aku baru sadar, wajahmu tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap terlihat aneh, Kise." Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu berubah dalam hitungan detik, membuat Aomine kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Cepat habiskan, aku ingin berkeliling setelah ini," suruhnya lalu menyesap kopi pesanannya lagi.

"Eh? Kau ingin berkeliling denganku, Aomine_cchi_?" tanya Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar, berharap laki-laki meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin keliling _bunkasai_ sendiri. Ada masalah?"

"Yaaah, kencannya nggak jadi, _deh_," gumam Kise pelan.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Aomine, entah pura-pura atau memang tidak mendengar ucapan Kise barusan.

"Maaf mengganggu acara romantis _Goshujin-sama_. Ini _pay bill_-nya."

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko muncul dan mengulurkan sebuah kertas ke arah Aomine.

Ekspresi suram mencuat di wajah laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut. "Tetsu, tak bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang biasa? Untung saja aku tidak tersedak dan lagi, ucapanmu hari ini sangat menyebalkan," gerutunya. Ia mengambil kertas itu setelah dihadiahi wajah datar khas seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko_cchi_, katakan _cheese~_!" seru Kise sambil mengarahkan kamera ponsel hitamnya ke arah sang pelayan.

Sontak Kuroko membalikkan badan supaya tidak bisa difoto.

"_Mou_, Kuroko_cchi_~! Foto sekali saja, ya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya tegas seraya melangkah pergi.

Pandangan memelas ditujukan oleh Kise setelah menahan lengan Kuroko. "Sekali iniii saja. Ya, ya, ya? Kuroko_cchi_ imut, _deh_!" Ups, dirimu salah memberikan pujian, Nak. Tatapan tidak suka dari si pelayan langsung menyerang Kise. "Eh!? B-bukan, maksudku, Kuroko_cchi_ keren-_ssu_!" Cengiran lima jari ia persembahkan di akhir.

"Baiklah," ucap Kuroko pasrah dan berjalan mendekati meja mereka lagi.

"YEY! Aomine_cchi_, tolong foto kami, ya!"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kise memberikan ponselnya dengan kamera tengah menyala kemudian memeluk leher Kuroko. Tangan kirinya membentuk mode '_peace_' sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedang laki-laki berambut _soft blue_ yang tengah dipeluk menampakkan wajah datar seperti biasa dengan tubuh condong ke depan sedikit.

Lama-lama Aomine jengah juga melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang kelewat datar itu. Emosinya kini tertuju pada _bayangan_nya yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Kise karena sudah menyuruhnya seenak jidat. "_Oi_, Tetsu! Senyumlah sedikit!"

"Bisa dipercepat fotonya sebelum aku berubah pikiran?"

Oke, Kuroko mulai mengancam sekarang.

"_Ck_, terserah, deh."

_Jepret_!

"_Sankyu-ssu_!" Dengan cepat tangan Kise menyambar ponselnya setelah melepas pelukan di leher Kuroko. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya. "Aomine_cchi_ mau foto dengan Kuroko_cchi_ juga? Biar kufotokan untukmu," tawar Kise.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak suka difoto," tolaknya.

"Kalau pun difoto juga takkan terlihat, Kise-_kun_," timpal Kuroko.

"_OI_!"

Tawa Kise menggelegar setelahnya dan sempat menjadi pusat perhatian untuk beberapa puluh detik. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Ya ampun, ahahaha! Kuroko_cchi_ benar-_ssu_! Ahahaha." Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam ponsel hitamnya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Kise! Tidak lucu!" seru Aomine.

"Oke, oke-_ssu. Gomen_, ehehehe," kata Kise.

Melihat kedekatan mereka, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum tipis secara diam-diam. Entah keduanya sadar atau tidak, laki-laki berparas manis itu selalu merasakan adanya ikatan istimewa di antara Aomine dan Kise sejak melihat mereka _one on one_ untuk pertama kali beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin ia terlihat sok tahu, tapi dari cara mereka memandang satu sama lainlah yang membuat Kuroko berpikir demikian. Salahkah jika ia berpikiran seperti itu?

Tanpa sadar Kuroko menahan napas begitu melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan sambil membawa papan ulangan di bawah sana. Walau tak bisa melihatnya secara jelas, tapi ia tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

"Akashi_cchi_ nggak datang ke sini, ya?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

Bibir itu membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh arti di wajah Kuroko.

"Dia 'kan Ketua Seksi Acara, pasti sibuk mengurus acara di panggung utama."

"Yaaah, sayang banget. Padahal Kuroko_cchi_ jarang—mungkin—nggak pernah mau ber-_cosplay_ sebagai _butler_, kecuali sekarang-_ssu_," sahut laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut seraya menyuapkan sesendok _omelet rice_ yang sedari tadi belum sempat disentuhnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu 'kan sudah jadi tugasnya, Kise-k_un_."

Aomine diam memperhatikan kedua teman setimnya itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Matanya menatap sosok sang bayangan Teikou yang masih betah memandangi acara festival di bawah sana dari balik kaca jendela. Kise terlihat tenang-tenang saja memakan _omelet rice_-nya tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang butuh sebuah penjelasan.

"Oh iya, setelah ini Aomine_cchi_ mau ke mana dulu-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan berkeliling sendiri?"

Laki-laki yang memiliki sifat _deredere_ hanya menekuk mulutnya ke bawah.

"Tetsu," panggil Aomine. "Kau jadian dengan Akashi?"

"..."

"_Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk_!"

Kedua alisnya mengkerut, pertanda tengah berpikir dan mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Kise batuk-batuk dan Kuroko menengok ke arahnya dengan mata melotot, efek kaget atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aomine. Ia hanya menyimpulkan semua kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan pemain bernomor 15 dengan sang Kapten yang sempat akrab, walau akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat keduanya selalu saling menghindar secara tidak langsung.

Tapi... rasanya tidak mungkin kalau sepasang manusia yang sudah jadian lalu saling menghindar, kan?

Lalu kenapa pertanyaannya berefek seperti itu?

"Tetsu? Kau jadian dengan Akashi, ya?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Tidak, kami hanya teman, kok," jawab Kuroko dengan nada datar. _Set!_ Mendadak lehernya dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Saat ia menengok, terlihat salah satu _partner_-nya di tim tengah tersenyum. "Takao-_kun_?"

"Hanya teman katamu? Tapi matamu bilang sebaliknya, _lho_," kata Takao Kazunari.

Ekspresi pemain bayangan di Teikou itu memasang wajah super datar. "Tidak."

"Hm~? Terus kenapa akhir-akhir ini malah menghindari Akashi?" tanya Takao.

_Checkmate! _

Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Takao secara asal. Kalau tidak, tamatlah sudah. Jujur saja, Kuroko belum pernah menceritakannya kepada siapa pun, kecuali Kise karena kecerobohannya yang menulis nama Akashi Seijuurou di halaman belakang buku catatan pelajaran sejarahnya. Dari sekian banyak orang, hanya Takao Kazunari yang harus diwaspadai. Ia terlalu pintar membaca situasi di sekitarnya.

"Kami hanya **teman**, tidak lebih, Takao-_kun_," sanggah Kuroko.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tetsu masih _straight_, jadi tidak mungkin dia jadian dengan Akashi," timpal Aomine seraya mengambil cangkir berisi kopi hitam miliknya. Saat bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir cangkir, alisnya mengkerut. _Kopinya ke mana? _tanyanya dalam hati. Saat ia menjauhkan cangkir tersebut, perempatan di keningnya muncul.

"Siapa yang minum kopiku!?" kesal Aomine.

"Aku-_ssu_," jawab Kise dengan nada mencicit.

"Kau—!"

Takao tertawa pelan. "Mereka sudah _indirect kiss_, kan?" tanyanya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko sendiri hanya mengangguk. "Bodoh," gumam laki-laki itu.

* * *

**"Hanya teman katamu? Tapi matamu bilang sebaliknya, **_**lho**_**."**

—Takao Kazunari

* * *

Midorima Shintarou selaku Ketua Pelaksana Teikousai kelima sibuk mengawasi acara yang berlangsung di panggung utama. Di sampingnya ada seseorang berambut merah yang juga sibuk mengatur anggota Seksi Acara untuk menyesuaikan tugas. Satu menit sudah sang Ketuplak dianggap patung oleh mereka, tapi Midorima tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Bagaimana pun juga itu sudah jadi tugas Seksi Acara supaya acara bisa terkendali tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

"Midorima, kau tahu di mana Kise sekarang?" tanya Akashi Seijuurou tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya. Sikap yang cukup kurang ajar, tapi sekali lagi, Midorima tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kata Kawamura, dia sedang mendokumentasikan setiap stand—_no da yo_."

"Oh, syukurlah." Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat keadaan di panggung utama.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari belakang Akashi. "Padahal kau yang pantas jadi Ketuplak dibanding diriku," curhat colongan seorang Midorima.

"Mengeluh lagi?" tanya si lawan bicara sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran, kenapa aku yang dipilih—_no da yo_."

Senyum tipis tercetak di wajah tampan Akashi. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang se-tsundere laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Jelas-jelas ia mengeluh, tapi tak mau mengaku. Sudah berulang kali juga ia mendengar keluhannya itu dan Akashi hanya bisa tertawa pelan atau tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

"Kau tak mau masuk ke _stand_ kelas Kuroko, Akashi?"

Ah, ini dia yang membuat Akashi agak kesal dengan sikap Midorima.

Selain _tsundere_, ia juga pintar mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sekarang kenapa kita harus membicarakan Kuroko sementara masih ada yang **harus **dikerjakan ketimbang membicarakan seseorang?" balas laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Sebelum sang—_ehem_—sahabat atau salah satu anak buahnya(?) menyahut, ia langsung menyela. "Untuk apa aku ke sana, sampai-sampai harus meninggalkan tugasku, Midorima?"

"Kuroko jadi _butler_ sekarang, kata Kise. Aku memberitahumu bukan berarti aku peduli pada kalian—_no da yo_," ujar sang Ketuplak sambil menaikkan sedikit kacamata berbingkai warna hitam miliknya.

"Oh, _sankyu_."

Akashi kembali tersenyum tipis.

_Aku sudah melihatnya tadi, tentu saja._

Tangan kanan laki-laki itu yang semula sibuk menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Sebuah ide yang cukup bagus mampir di pikirannya. "Midorima, menurutmu... laki-laki suka memakai gantungan tas?" tanya Akashi sambil melanjutkan acara menulisnya.

"Relatif, tergantung siapa yang memberi."

"Oh."

"Jangan-jangan kau..."

Dan senyuman Akashi memberikan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan Midorima yang belum sempat teruraikan secara lengkap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul 11.30 siang, acara dihentikan selama satu jam. Para panitia menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk beristirahat dan makan siang bersama di sekre OSIS. Kuroko Tetsuya menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Ia mengambil papan ulangan miliknya yang sempat tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir panggung. Dilihatnya anggota Seksi Dekorasi mulai berjalan menjauhi panggung untuk ikut beristirahat di sekre OSIS.

"Kuro-_chin_, Aka-_chin_, kalian istirahat dulu saja di sekre."

Suara Murasakibara Atsushi membuat Kuroko menengok. "_Hai_," jawabnya.

"Akashi, kau bisa mengurus jadwal acaranya lagi nanti setelah makan siang—_no da yo_," kata Midorima yang berada di samping kiri _center_ tertinggi dan terkuat di Teikou.

"Iya," sahut Akashi sambil melangkah mendekati mereka bertiga setelah meminta yang bekerja mengurus _sound speaker_ untuk menonaktifkannya selama jam istirahat. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping Kuroko yang sedang sibuk membuka _email_ masuk di ponselnya. Karena jaraknya terlalu dekat, Akashi bisa melihat siapa saja tiga pengirim _email_ tersebut. Ada dua pesan dari Momoi Satsuki dan satu pesan dari Furihata Kouki.

"Ayo, Kuroko. Waktu kita tidak banyak," ajak Akashi.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk lalu berjalan mengekori Midorima.

Murasakibara tidak ikut ke sekre karena ditugaskan untuk menemui beberapa panitia yang masih bekerja di beberapa tempat dan menyuruhnya makan siang. Di kedua tangannya juga ada kantong plastik berisi 10 kotak _bento_ di tiap kantongnya.

Sesampainya di sekre, baik Akashi dan Kuroko langsung mengambil satu kotak _bento_ lalu duduk bersampingan di pojok ruangan. Semua panitia terlihat kelelahan, bahkan sampai ada yang tertidur. _Apa tahun lalu juga seperti ini, ya? _tanya Kuroko dalam hati. Tahun lalu memang ia tidak ikut jadi panitia karena masih kelas 1, sementara yang dibolehkan menjadi panitia hanya kelas 2 dan 3.

Kedua tangannya membuka penutup kotak _bento_ dengan gerakan lemas.

"Baru pertama kali jadi panitia di _event_ besar seperti ini?" tanya Akashi.

"...ya. Ternyata sangat melelahkan," sahut Kuroko.

Mereka berdua mulai memakan isi bento tersebut dalam diam. Mungkin dari luar Kuroko terlihat biasa saja dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, tapi sebenarnya ia _sangat _panik sekarang. Bahu kanannya dan bahu kiri Akashi bersentuhan secara tidak langsung. Sudah tiga suapan nasi beserta lauknya masuk ke dalam mulut, rasa kenyang mulai terasa di perut sang _phantom_.

"Habiskan makananmu, Kuroko." Akashi terlihat tengah menyuapkan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dengan santai ketika Kuroko menengok ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar ia terus memperhatikan wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu.

_Wajah Akashi-_kun_ tidak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali, _pujinya dalam hati.

Saat orang yang diperhatikan menengok ke arahnya, Kuroko langsung buang muka ke samping lalu menundukkan kepala. Ia memandangi isi kotak _bento_ itu sebentar, kemudian memakannya lagi. Mau tidak mau, Kuroko harus memakannya karena perut minta untuk diisi.

Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de...

Lagu _Blaze_-nya Kotani Kinya terdengar dari arah Kuroko.

Dua buah sumpit ia letakkan di atas kotak _bento_ seraya mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Dengan segera Kuroko berdiri setelah meletakkan kotak _bento_-nya ke sisi sebelah kiri Akashi. Ia juga meminta izin pada laki-laki tersebut untuk pergi keluar ruangan sebentar.

Sayup-sayup Akashi bisa mendengar Kuroko menyebut _background_ panggung yang harus diganti sebelum acara di panggung utama dimulai lagi. Hampir lima menit berlalu, Kuroko pun kembali duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"_Background_-nya sedikit bermasalah, tapi semuanya sudah teratasi."

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah."

Lagi-lagi suasana hening mengisi atmosfer di antara keduanya.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_ Kali ini ada _email_ masuk yang mengganggu acara makan siang Kuroko. Ia pun menaruh kembali sumpitnya ke atas kotak bento dan membuka _email_ terebut. Terlihat kepalanya agak terkantuk setelah menghela napas berat setelah membalas _email_ itu.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Akashi dengan nada dingin.

Rasa takut kini merasuk ke dalam Kuroko.

"M-maaf sudah mengganggu acara makan Akashi-_kun_," katanya pelan.

Akashi menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut lalu menaruh tangan kirinya ke atas kepala Kuroko sebentar. Ia menepuk pelan kepala tersebut dan mengacaknya. "Bukan aku saja yang terganggu, tapi kau yang justru _lebih _terganggu." Tangan Akashi menjauh dari kepala pemain bayangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini sudah jadi tugasku," sahut Kuroko.

Ia kembali menyuap makanannya.

"Kuroko-_san_ ada di dalam?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak ia langsung berniat untuk menghampiri dua orang yang mencarinya itu. Namun pergelangan tangan kanannya ditahan. Kepalanya menengok ke arah sang pelaku. "Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada heran.

"Tunggu sebentar," perintah Akashi.

Kedua mata Kuroko mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa mencarinya?" tanya Midorima yang ditanyai oleh mereka.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuannya untuk memberi saran soal dekorasi di _stand_ kami," jawab si gadis berambut pendek. "Kuroko-_san_ sedang istirahat, ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut _spike_.

"Ya, dan kuharap kalian bisa menunggu sepuluh menit lagi—_no da yo_."

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu."

Midorima menatap mereka berdua yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia nampak berdiri tegap di ambang pintu. Sosok yang dicari tadi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya saat ia berbalik ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kuroko!?"

"_Doumo_."

"_Doumo janai_!"

Entah ada angin apa, Kuroko tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat seorang Midorima Shintarou terpaku dan membisu di tempat. Tolong ingatkan Midorima untuk tidak berada di pihak Kuroko lagi, dalam artian membela laki-laki manis itu.

"_Arigatou_, Midorima-_kun_."

Senyuman Kuroko semakin lebar.

_Ctak!_ Kacamatanya pun akhirnya retak sebelah.

Ia berdeham sebentar. "Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, aku hanya tak suka kau sakit setelah ini—_no da yo_."

"Iya. Kalau begitu, aku ke _stand_ mereka dulu," pamit Kuroko.

Begitu sosok itu pergi, Midorima mendekati Akashi yang sudah selesai makan siang.

"_Ck_, anak itu di luar kuasaku," keluhnya.

Tangan kanan Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit. "Makanya aku benci Aquarius berdarah A seperti Kuroko—_no da yo_," timpal laki-laki berambut hijau itu tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan topik pembicaraan semula. "_Hmph,_ makanannya belum habis malah langsung pergi. Itu sama saja membuang-buang nikmat yang diberikan _Kami-sama_. Pantas saja hari ini Aquarius berada di peringkat terakhir—_no da yo_," sambungnya.

"Kuroko terlalu keras kepala dan susah diatur," keluh Akashi lagi.

"Sama sepertimu."

Lirikan tajam dari mata Akashi membuat syaraf Midorima terhenti sejenak.

**To Be Continued**

**Oke! Mood saya sedang membaik! :) So, saya update fanfic ini dan berusaha untuk update fanfic on-going lainnya tapi bukan di fandom KnB. Saya juga sedang melanjutkan project lama, tapi nge-stuck lagi. #CurCol**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**Guest, ****KyraAkaKuroLover****, Kuroyuki31, sofi asat, talithabalqis, dan silent readers juga-ssu! #Bow**

**Oh iya, soal ekspresi Kuroko akan saya buat kembali IC, mudah-mudahan bisa. Tapi mungkin akan OOC lagi kalau cuma berdua dengan Sei-kun. :D Untuk perkataan Midorima, jujur aja, saya lebih suka 'no da yo' karena gak terlalu panjang. Di lagu solo-nya juga ada yang judulnya "Doko ni aru no da yo". :)**

**Cukup segini aja cuap-cuapnya... **

**SELAMAT BUAT SEIRIN YANG MENANG MELAWAN RAKUZAN! :D OMEDETOU!**

**Terima kasih buat saran & kritiknya, minna! #Bow**

**See You Next CRUSH!**

**CHAU!**


	3. Strap & Photos

Tangan Kuroko Tetsuya terkepal saat kedua kakinya melangkah keluar ruang sekre OSIS. Ekspresinya terlihat tengah menahan rasa sakit karena kedua alisnya berkerut. Ia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum mulai berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

Saat ingin berbelok ke kiri, ia langsung berbalik menuju arah sebaliknya. Tangan kanan Kuroko tampak tersimpan di saku celana hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku tersebut. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka secara perlahan terdengar dan mengundang perhatian seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ujung koridor lainnya. Kemudian langkah kaki Kuroko terhenti tepat di depan wastafel kamar mandi.

_Sraaash._

Ia buka benda berbentuk tabung kecil berisi belasan kapsul warna merah.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan melihat benda itu. Jemarinya ia masukkan ke dalam sana lalu mengambil salah satu kapsul. Setelahnya ia gunakan tangan kiri untuk menampung air yang mengalir dari kran sementara tangan kanan menaruh kapsul ke dalam mulut. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kuroko menelan habis benda yang selama ini jadi penghilang rasa sakit dan nyeri pada bagian lambungnya.

Setelah rasa sakit itu benar-benar hilang, Kuroko kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota Seksi Dekorasi yang saat ini sedang ditugaskan untuk membantu Seksi K3.

_Tap, tap._

Baru dua langkah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Akashi Seijuurou menyambut dirinya.

Dengan wajah datarnya Kuroko bertanya, "Akashi-_kun_ sedang bebas?"

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi melempar sebuah _sandwich_ babi Iberia yang terkenal dengan kelezatan serta harganya yang super mahal seantero SMA Teikou. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, harga mediumnya saja sampai 2.800 yen. Kuroko berhasil menangkap roti tersebut sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Laki-laki itu sempat tersenyum kecil. "Makanlah."

Saat Akashi berbalik, Kuroko baru tersadar dari rasa bingungnya. "_Arigatou_, Akashi-_kun_," ucapnya pelan, namun bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga sang Ketua Seksi Acara.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke D**isclaimer by** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CRUSH **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**R**ate** : T**

**G**enre** : G**eneral**, R**omance**, F**riendship**, S**chool** L**ife

**P**airing** : Kuroko**x**Akashi [**with all pairing**]**

**W**arning** : OOC, T**ypos**, **dsb**. J**ust** f**or** fun, m**inna**-**san**! ._. H**ope** y**ou** e**njoy** i**t**.**

* * *

Kedua mata krimson milik Akashi memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Hampir semua panitia sudah berkumpul kembali setelah mengambil tas di sekre OSIS. Rapat evaluasi pun sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di samping kanan panggung utama dan masih ada beberapa _stand_ yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. Begitu juga di samping kiri panggung. Salah satu anggota Seksi Acara dan Bendahara juga masih nampak sibuk berbicara dengan penyewa panggung.

"_Otsukaresama deshita_, Akashi_cchi_!" seru seseorang yang ia kenali bernama Kise Ryouta, salah satu anggota Seksi Pudok atau Seksi Publikasi dan Dokumentasi.

"Hm, _otsukaresama_," balas Akashi sambil mengangguk.

"Kuroko_cchi_ masih di sekre, ya?" tanya laki-laki enerjik itu.

"Sepertinya," jawabnya dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Kise menggangguk pelan kemudian menatap kamera SLR yang tergantung manis di lehernya. Entah sudah ke berapa kali ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat foto-foto yang sudah ia ambil seharian ini. Tapi dari ratusan foto yang tersimpan, hanya satu yang membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan tawa. "Akashi_cchi_, mau lihat sesuatu yang lucu, tidak-_ssu_?" tawarnya dengan baik hati.

Akashi hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus merapihkan barang bawaannya yang ada di tas. "Tidak, terima kasih, Kise."

Bibir Kise tampak maju beberapa centi. "Akashi_cchi_ nggak asyik, ah!"

"Memang," sahutnya lagi dengan nada cuek.

Wajah cemberut laki-laki berambut pirang itu berubah dalam beberapa detik begitu melihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang keluar dari gedung utama Teikou dengan sang Ketuplak di sampingnya. "Kuroko_cchi_! Ke sini-_ssu_!" seru Kise sambil melambaikan tangan kanan.

Kedua laki-laki itu berhenti melangkah tepat di depan Kise.

"Semuanya sudah berkemas?" tanya Midorima pada para panitia dengan nada keras.

"Sudah!" seru panitia lainnya, termasuk Kise dan Kuroko.

"Kita jargon dulu sebelum pulang!"

Sesuai perintah Ketuplak, semua berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan kanan terjulur ke depan. Kuroko melirik sebentar ke arah Akashi yang ikut jargon dari balik tubuh raksasa Murasakibara yang kini jadi penghalang di antara mereka. Midorima menarik napas sebelum mulai memberi aba-aba.

"TEIKOUSAI KELIMA!"

"SUKSEEES!"

Senyum bahagia bercampur rasa lega terlihat jelas di wajah para panitia.

"Semua panitia foto dulu!" Seseorang yang dikenali Kuroko yaitu Nijimura Shouzo berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Mayuzumi serta dua anggota lainnya yang termasuk dalam band NEO BLUE juga terlihat mengekori sang Mantan Kapten Ketua Klub Basket Putera itu. "Kise, pinjam kameranya," pinta Nijimura.

"Ini-_ssu_! Yang bagus ya, _senpai_!" seru Kise.

"Sip!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berfoto ria sebagai panitia Teikousai kelima. Setelahnya satu demi satu panitia mulai berjalan keluar sekolah termasuk band NEO BLUE, tapi tidak dengan Midorima dan kawan-kawan. Kise menahan kepulangan mereka dengan ide yang datang di otaknya secara tiba-tiba. "_Ne, ne_. Besok kalian ada acara?" tanya laki-laki itu pada Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"Sebenarnya ada-_no da yo_, kenapa?" sahut Midorima.

Murasakibara menggigit _maiubo_-nya yang baru ia buka. "Tidak ada, sepertinya."

"Memang ada apa, Kise-_kun_?" Kuroko pun ikut bertanya.

"Begini-_ssu_, aku ingin kita semua kumpul-kumpul di rumah Kuroko_cchi_ untuk sekalian main dan lihat-lihat hasil foto yang ada di kamera ini," jelas Kise sambil mengangkat sedikit kameranya yang sudah tergantung kembali di lehernya setelah dipakai Nijimura. "Bagaimana? Panitia yang lain juga boleh ikut, kalau mereka mau," tambahnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus di rumahku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada keberatan dan datar.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Habis, rumah Kuroko_cchi_ sejuk dan nyaman. Betah lama-lama di rumah Kuroko_cchi_. _Nee_, Murasaki_cchi_?" tanya laki-laki beriris mata warna madu itu pada sang _titan_ ungu di sampingnya.

"Menurutku, rumah Aka-_chin_ yang lebih nyaman karena rumahnya besar."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Besok aku ada urusan."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun. "Ini terlalu mendadak, Kise."

Lagi-lagi bibir itu maju beberapa centi karena diprotes oleh sang Ketuplak. "Maaf-_ssu_, idenya datang begitu saja beberapa menit yang lalu." Ia menengok ke samping kiri, tempat si _phantom_ berdiri. "Kuroko_cchi_ keberatan juga, ya?" tanya Kise dengan nada putus asa. Jujur saja, ia tak ada kerjaan besok. Kise tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu libur kerja dengan tidur seharian.

Kedua mata Kuroko menatap ke langit. Itu kebiasaan dirinya saat sedang berpikir. "Hmm, besok _Okaa-san, Otou-san,_ dan _Obaa-san_ juga tidak di rumah. Jadi, kurasa tidak masalah kalau kalian ingin datang ke rumahku," tutur laki-laki berambut biru muda itu.

"YEEEY! _Arigatou_, Kuroko_cchi_!" Dengan spontan, Kise memeluk leher Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, terpaksa kubatalkan rencana awalku buat besok-_no da yo_."

Murasakibara melirik ke arah Midorima. "Memang ada rencana apa?"

Iris hijaunya melirik sebentar pada sosok yang bertanya padanya tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu-_no da yo_," sahut Midorima dengan nada sarkastik. "Jadi, besok jam berapa?" tanyanya pada Kise, si pembuat acara.

"Kuroko_cchi_ maunya jam berapa?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko.

"Jam sepuluh, mau?"

"Oke-_ssu_!" Senyum lebar terlihat jelas di wajah salah satu model yang sering jadi objek foto di majalah Zunon Boy itu. "Jadi, besok langsung ke rumah Kuroko_cchi_ saja. Jam sepuluh harus sudah kumpul, ya! Oh, aku akan ajak Aomine_cchi_ juga-_ssu_!" Lagi-lagi, ia memutuskan secara sepihak untuk mengundang satu orang lagi. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok!" pamit Kise seraya menempelkan ponsel _touch screen_ warna hitam lalu menyapa seseorang di ujung sana dengan suara super cemprengnya.

"Kasihan, Mine-_chin_. Mudah-mudahan telinganya nggak bermasalah," harap Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus _maibou_-nya yang ketiga. "Mido-_chin_, pulang _bareng_, ya?" ajaknya.

"Karena rumahnya searah, terpaksa aku terima ajakanmu-_no da yo_."

"_U~n_." _Kraus, kraus, kraus_. Raksasa itu kembali memakan _maiubo_-nya.

Midorima menatap Akashi dan Kuroko. "Kalian tidak mau pulang?"

"Ini baru mau pulang kalau Kise tidak menghalangi jalanku tadi," sahut Akashi.

Mendadak ingatan sang maniak Oha-Asa tentang kejadian tadi siang kembali muncul di benaknya. Ia berdeham sebentar. _Mungkin ini bisa membantu, walau secara tidak langsung-_no da yo_. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli dengan mereka. _Pertarungan batin pun selesai dalam waktu seperkian detik. "Akashi, kau antar Kuroko sampai rumah-_no da yo_," perintahnya tanpa pikir dua kali.

Mendengar perintah itu, tentu saja Akashi mendelik. "Kau memerintahku?"

"Bukannya anak buah dan teman sekelasmu yang buat Kuroko sampai tidak melanjutkan acara makan siangnya lagi sampai habis?" sahut Midorima.

"_Anoo_, sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sendiri, _kok_," kata Kuroko.

Akashi menatap sebentar laki-laki berambut hijau itu lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Tapi—"

"Kuroko, hari ini kau dapat peringkat terakhir menurut Oha-Asa. Supaya kau tidak kena sial, biar Akashi yang menemanimu sampai rumah-_no da yo_. Lagipula, _lucky item_-mu ada di Akashi," jelas Midorima panjang lebar untuk memotong kata penolakan dari Kuroko.

"Mido-_chin_, ayo pulang~," ajak Murasakibara yang kini sudah membuka bungkus es krim batangan rasa anggur.

Kedua laki-laki tertinggi di tim reguler itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Midorima tadi. Masih terdengar jelas suara mereka yang tengah berdebat tidak jelas di telinga Kuroko. Ia menengok ke samping kiri, Akashi juga masih betah memperhatikan keduanya yang tidak pernah akur jika bertemu. Sebenarnya hubungan antar anggota tim reguler juga tidak bisa dibilang akur sepenuhnya, minus Kuroko dengan Aomine dan Akashi.

"_Kairo ka_? [Ayo pulang?]" Laki-laki bermata krimson itu membalas tatapan Kuroko yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Ia mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai stasiun Teikou sambil sesekali membicarakan sesuatu.

"Mm, aku mau mampir ke _konbini_ dulu. Mungkin agak lama karena mau cari cemilan untuk besok, Akashi-_kun_," kata Kuroko meminta izin. Sebenarnya ia berharap laki-laki di hadapannya ini bisa pulang duluan dan tidak perlu mengantarnya sampai rumah.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut ke dalam. Sekalian ingin beli sesuatu."

"Eh?" Mata bulat berwarna biru itu mengekori Akashi mulai melangkah ke depan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke belakang.

Beberapa kali kepala laki-laki berambut biru muda itu menggeleng, pertanda tidak ada yang salah. Kuroko mengambil sebuah keranjang untuk mengangkut makanan dan minuman yang akan dibelinya nanti. Untung saja ia bawa sebagian uang simpanannya selama sebulan ini di dompet. Sekali-sekali matanya melirik ke arah Akashi yang terus saja mengekor di belakangnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka keluar dari _konbini_ dengan Kuroko yang membawa sekantong plastik belanjaan. Akashi hanya membeli satu majalah _sport_ dan minuman kaleng. Mereka duduk di bangku kosong sampai kereta datang.

"_Inter High_ sebentar lagi, ya?" tanya Kuroko memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan aku merasa tim kita harus lebih serius lagi saat latihan."

Rasa tidak puas terdengar jelas di sana.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin Akashi-_kun_ lakukan?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Seringain kecil nampak di wajah tampannya. "Tentu saja, _summer camp_."

Summer camp_... _Pikiran Kuroko kembali mengingat kejadian tahun lalu. Beberapa detik kemudian, mimik wajahnya berubah drastis. Aura suram terbaca jelas di sana. Baginya dan para anggota klub basket lain, _summer camp_ itu bagaikan latihan di neraka. Memang terlalu berlebihan tapi jujur saja, Kuroko tidak terlalu suka latihan gila-gilaan di suhu yang cukup panas seperti tahun lalu.

Ia melirik ke samping kanan dengan takut-takut. "Kau tidak... mengajak kami latihan di pantai seperti yang dilakukan Nijimura-_senpai_, kan?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya latihan di pantai lebih menyenangkan?"

Kuroko bersumpah, baru saja sosok iblis Akashi menampakkan jati dirinya.

"..._pfft_..." Buru-buru laki-laki berambut merah itu memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

Akashi menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kiri sambil menoleh ke arahnya. "Ekspresi di wajahmu bisa kubaca dengan mudah sekarang, Kuroko." Gumaman tak jelas terdengar dari lawan bicaranya. Walau tak bisa melihat ekspresi laki-laki yang sebenarnya masih dibilang lugu itu dengan jelas, Akashi tahu kalau ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

_Ia terlihat imut, bukan?_

Tubuh Akashi nampak menegang untuk beberapa detik.

_Apa yang kukatakan... tadi?_

"Sepertinya Akashi-_kun_ tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah. Kau pasti kelelahan," kata Kuroko sambil menatapnya sebentar.

Kedua tangan Akashi terlipat di depan dada. "Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah sebagai rasa maaf dan terima kasih karena sudah membantu anggota Seksi Acara juga _stand_ kelasku, Kuroko," katanya dengan nada seolah tak ingin dibantah. Melihat laki-laki berambut biru muda itu ingin bicara, ia langsung menyelak.

"Aku tidak terima bantahan."

Itu adalah perintah mutlak dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Menghela napas pasrah, hanya itu yang dilakukan Kuroko.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa."

Alis sebelah kanan Kuroko terangkat sedikit begitu melihat Akashi yang membuka resleting tas dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya laki-laki itu, namun dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Akashi. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang dicari tersebut sudah berada tepat di depan mata Kuroko. Sebuah gantungan tas berbentuk miniatur karakter favoritnya, yaitu Hatsune Miku terlihat masih terbungkus dengan rapi di dalam plastik bening. Entah kenapa detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat seketika.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Kau membelinya untuk siapa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja, untukmu," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Huh?" Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan indera pendengaran Kuroko.

"Aku membelikan gantungan ini untukmu, Kuroko. Untukmu." Oke, terdengar jelas dari nadanya kalau Akashi mulai gemas dengan tingkat kelolaan sang _phantom_ di saat-saat seperti ini. Tingkat kelolaannya bisa melebihi Aomine Daiki, menurut Akashi. "Masih perlu kuulangi sekali lagi?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba...?" tanya Kuroko yang masih setengah kaget.

Gantungan tersebut kini sudah berada di tangan pemain keenam Kisedai.

Senyum tipis masih bertengger di wajah tampan Akashi. "Tak apa, hanya ingin menyenangkanmu saja. Keberatan dengan itu?" tanyanya balik. Spontan, dijawab gelengan kepala berulang kali oleh Kuroko. "Syukurlah, kalau kau suka. Lumayan susah mencarinya, _lho_." Mendengar hal itu, tentu ia jadi tak enak hati walau ekspresinya masih terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_. Aku... suka."

Suka. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kuroko menyukai benda pemberiannya.

Senyum Akashi makin melebar. "Hmm."

* * *

"**Tak apa, hanya ingin menyenangkanmu saja. Keberatan dengan itu?"**

—Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

Sesuai perjanjian di awal, mereka sampai di rumah si pemain bayangan Teikou sebelum jam 10 siang, minus Aomine Daiki yang terdengar baru bangun tidur saat Kise menelponnya. Misuh-misuh tidak jelas, itu yang dilakukan sang model sekarang. "Aomine_cchi_, menyebalkan! Jam segini masih tidur? Yang benar saja-_ssu_!" kesalnya.

Murasakibara mengambil keripik kentang dari piring di depannya. "Mine-_chin_ memang begitu. Jadi nggak heran lagi."

"_Hmph_, Aomine itu 'kan _kebo-no da yo_," sahut Midorima tajam.

Kuroko masuk ke dalam ruang tamu sambil membawa empat gelas jus jeruk di atas nampan. "Mungkin Aomine-_kun_ bergadang lagi semalam." Ucapan laki-laki yang kini memakai pakaian rumahan itu membuat semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Dia 'kan sering bergadang dengan Momoi-_san_," tambah Kuroko.

Karena masih menjadi sasaran perhatian ketiga temannya itu, ia mulai risih. "Apa?"

"Heeeh, ternyata Kuro-_chin_ tahu banyak tentang Mine-_chin_," jujur Murasakibara.

"Wajar 'kan, mereka _partner-no da yo_," sahut Midorima seraya meminum jus jeruk yang baru saja dibawa oleh sang tuan rumah. Ia melepas _sweater_ hijau lengan panjangnya sehingga hanya memakai kaos putih dengan lengan pendek. Celana panjang hitamnya sengaja dilipat kurang lebih 3 cm dari mata kaki. "Kuroko, bisa kirim _email_ ke Akashi untuk ikut kumpul?" pintanya.

Ekspresi bingung tercetak di wajah datar Kuroko. "Kenapa tidak Midorima-_kun_ saja yang kirim _email_?"

Laki-laki yang kini membawa _lucky item_ kamera digital warna _silver_ itu menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya yang sempat turun. "Tadi pagi aku sudah kirim _email_, tapi tak ada balasan dari Akashi. Mungkin dia akan membalasnya jika itu darimu," sahut Midorima seraya meminum jus jeruk di hadapannya.

Ia pun menuruti permintaan si _three pointer_ tersebut.

_Akashi-_kun_ benar-benar tidak bisa ikut kumpul?_

Begitulah isi _email_ yang Kuroko kirimkan untuk Akashi.

"Kuroko_cchi_, aku sudah cetak foto kita berdua, _lho~_!" seru Kise Ryouta sambil menunjukkan foto mereka saat Kuroko memakai kostum pelayan di stand kelasnya. "Aku cetak dua untuk foto ini-_ssu_. Satu untukku, satunya lagi untuk Kuroko_cchi_." Ia berikan satu fotonya pada laki-laki berambut biru muda itu saat sosoknya sudah duduk di samping kiri Kise, meninggalkan ponsel berwarna senada dengan rambutnya di atas lemari khusus pajangan yang tingginya sekitar satu meter.

Terdengar suara seseorang menahan tawa, dan itu datang dari arah Midorima.

"Ada apa, Midorima_cchi_?" tanya sang model yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"_Hmph_, bukan apa-apa." Walau begitu, ia terlihat masih menahan tawa sambil menatap sebuah foto di mana seorang Takao Kazunari tengah memakai kostum _maid_. Di foto tersebut juga ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sedang ber-_cosplay_ dengan berbagai macam karakter anime di _stand_ kelas 2-4.

Mata beriris madu Kise menangkap isi foto itu dan tertawa pelan. "Teman-temanmu benar-benar heboh, _lho_. Tapi kasihan Takao_cchi_ harus pakai _maid_ karena kalah taruhan."

"_Hmph_, salahnya sendiri mau ikut main taruhan," sahutnya.

"Waktu itu aku juga sempat melihat Takao-_kun_. Kostumnya cocok," timpal Kuroko.

"Takao-_chin_ manis kalau pakai baju _maid_. Rasanya aku ingin makan Takao-_chin_ bulat-bulat," kata Murasakibara seraya mengambil keripik kentang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perkataan dari si _titan_ ungu itu langsung dihadiahi tatapan bosan dari Kise dan Midorima.

"Nggak boleh, Takao-_kun_ bukan makanan," kata Kuroko setengah menceramahi.

"Tapi dia manis, Kuro-_chin_ juga manis."

Tatapan horor tertuju dari sang tuan rumah. "Aku tidak manis, aku laki-laki."

Kise melipat kaos lengan panjang warna biru muda hingga sikut lalu menuangkan beberapa foto lainnya yang semalam sudah ia cetak ke atas meja yang masih kosong. "Kuroko_cchi_ memang manis, _kok. Bishounen mitai_ [Seperti bishounen]," pujinya tanpa berkaca pada diri sendiri kalau dirinya termasuk dalam kriteria _bishounen_ atau laki-laki berparas cantik dan manis. Ia mengambil salah satu foto lalu menunjukkannya lagi pada Kuroko. "Coba perhatikan dua foto ini-_ssu_," katanya.

Sesuai perkataan Kise, ia pun mendekatkan kedua foto tersebut di mana dirinya tengah melayani pengunjung pada foto yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. "Apa yang salah?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

Murasakibara yang penasaran ikut melihat foto itu. "Eh? Ini 'kan..."

"Kau mengenalnya, Murasaki_cchi_?" tanya Kise.

Tanpa meminta izin, laki-laki berambut ungu tersebut langsung mengambil foto yang dipegang pemain keenam Kisedai dari tangan kirinya. Ia mengernyit, seperti ia pernah bertemu dengan si objek foto. "Dia 'kan... adiknya Muro-_chin_," kata Murasakibara setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Muro-_chin_? Siapa itu?" tanya Kise penasaran. Jarang sekali sosok Libra berdarah O satu ini bicara tentang seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"_Teman _SMP-ku," jawab Murasakibara.

Dengan polosnya ia tunjukkan _wallpaper_ dirinya dengan sosok Muro-_chin_.

"_Kok_, nggak mirip-_ssu_?"

"Bukan adik kandung. Mm, lebih ke hubungan teman masa kecil," jelasnya.

Kedua mata Kuroko tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah kamera. Murasakibara terlihat biasa saja sambil memeluk leher laki-laki berambut klimis warna hitam pekat tersebut. _Senyumnya... mirip dengan Akashi-_kun_, _pikir Kuroko. Diam-diam ternyata Midorima Shintarou, orang ter-_tsundere_ di Kisedai memperhatikan perubahan sikap dan pandangan Kuroko.

Tersenyum setipis benang.

Midorima tersenyum melihat Kuroko yang tengah memandangi foto itu.

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Aku juga punya foto Midorima_cchi_ dengan Akashi_cchi_!"

Seketika pandangan keduanya tertuju pada Kise yang sedang berusaha mencari foto yang dimaksud. Murasakibara menemukan foto itu dan memberikannya pada Kise. "Yang ini, bukan?"

"Iya-_ssu_!" Dengan cepat ia ambil foto tersebut lalu menunjukkannya pada Midorima.

Suasana di sekitar laki-laki berambut hijau itu berubah jadi agak gelap. Fotonya dengan Akashi saat ia diminta tolong untuk menemani sang Kapten Teikou membelikan sebuah hadiah yang ingin diberikan kepada Kuroko. Di situ mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu sehingga keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan Akashi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat sosok Midorima. Salahkan tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda 22 cm.

"Seperti di drama-drama, ya? Lensanya difokuskan ke arah Mido-_chin_ dan Aka-_chin_," komentar Murasakibara seraya menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya. "Kuro-_chin_, boleh kuminta jus jeruknya lagi? Atau air minum apa saja?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Kuroko undur diri dari ruang tamu sebentar.

Kise terlihat tenang-tenang saja karena tak bisa membaca atmosfer di sekitar.

Begitu juga dengan Murasakibara, walau ia sering memperhatikan Midorima sejak tadi. Terdengar suara Aomine memanggil sang tuan rumah, bermaksud untuk minta izin masuk. Laki-laki bertubuh paling mungil di antara mereka, berbalik arah saat keluar dari pintu ruang tamu, bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi Kise dengan senang hati akan membukanya untuk Aomine Daiki, si tukang tidur dan suka telat itu.

Sekilas Midorima melihat ekspresinya yang sedikit murung. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai lihai membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang. Mungkin efek dari membaca buku psikologi yang dipinjamkan oleh ayahnya tiga hari yang lalu?

"Mido-_chin_, apa yang kalian lakukan di foto itu? Kalian terlihat dekat sekali."

Dan entah sejak kapan, Murasakibara jadi orang yang penasaran dengan privasi orang lain seperti sekarang? Ia memalingkan wajah dan melihat-lihat lagi. "Bukan urusanmu-_no da yo_," sahutnya dingin.

_Kraus, kraus, kraus._

"Kuro-_chin_ kelihatan kaget tadi."

Ucapan Murasakibara sukses menyita perhatian laki-laki tersebut.

Pura-pura tidak melihat reaksi dari satu-satunya sang lawan bicaranya sekarang, ia memilih untuk mengambil foto lain secara acak. Tak ada pembicaraan lain setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara ribut kecil antara Kise dan Aomine yang sedang berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Mine-_chin_, lama~," sapa Murasakibara dengan nada mengeluh plus logat malasnya terdengar ketika sosok berkulit _dim_ itu masuk ke ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko datang sambil membaca sebuah teko berisi jus jeruk dan satu gelas kosong untuk tamu yang baru saja datang. Ia duduk di tengah-tengah Murasakibara dan Kise seperti sebelumnya lalu menuangkan jus ke gelas Aomine serta Murasakibara yang sudah kosong.

"Kalau kurang, ambil sendiri, ya," katanya seraya mengambil dua foto yang sempat disuruh lihat oleh Kise tadi.

Ia terlihat biasa saja, tapi dari kedua mata bulat itu jelas masih diselimuti rasa kaget.

Bahkan Kuroko tidak sadar kalau foto dirinya kebalik sampai Kise yang memberitahu.

"Aomine_cchi_, jangan suka telat begitu, _dong_! Kau 'kan sudah dewasa-_ssu_."

Yang diceramahi hanya mengorek telinga kirinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Melihat sikap Aomine itu, tentu saja Kise kesal. Tarik napas lalu membuangnya lewat mulut. Berusaha menurunkan emosi yang selalu memuncak ketika ada sosok _ace_ Teikou di sekitarnya. Tapi tiap kali rasa emosi itu muncul, rasa senang yang Kise sendiri masih bingung untuk menafsirkannya secara jelas juga ia rasakan. Dirinya ragu dan masih tak percaya dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Tidak, laki-laki itu tak mau terlalu percaya diri yang kelak akan membuatnya dirundung rasa kecewa.

Bersikap biasa, Kise melupakan sikap Aomine tadi.

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Aku sudah cetak foto Aomine_cchi_ yang itu, _lho_~," pancing Kise.

"Foto yang mana?" Laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam kasual itu menengok.

Tanpa memberikan izin untuk memegang foto yang tengah dipegangnya, Kise tunjukkan foto Aomine dengan ekspresi ketakutan terlihat di wajah _dim_-nya. Bahkan ia sampai berjongkok di depan pintu _stand obake yashiki_ yang menjadi _background_ foto tersebut. Kise tak bisa menahan tawa saat melihatnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ekspresi Aomine sungguh di luar dugaan.

Reaksi kaget Aomine terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Oi! Sudah kubilang untuk menghapusnya 'kan, Kise!?" kesalnya tidak terima dengan tingkah laki-laki itu.

Kise hanya memajukan kedua bibir. "Aku 'kan nggak janji-_ssu_."

"Sini foto—oi!"

Foto tersebut kini sudah berpindah tangan.

Alis laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu berkedut. "Kembalikan padaku, Midorima."

"Ekspresimu aneh-_no da yo_," komentar si pengambil foto.

"_Urusai_! Kemarikan fotonya, Midori—Tetsu!" Hampir saja Aomine berhasil mengambilnya, kalau tidak kedahuluan Kuroko. Sumpah serapah terdengar kemudian yang ditujukan pada si pemain bayangan Teikou. "Kise, kalau foto itu tersebar ke sekolah, kau harus terima sanksinya dariku!" ancam Aomine pada akhirnya.

"Eeeh!? Kenapa hanya aku yang kena sanksi-_ssu_!? Curaaang!" seru Kise tidak terima.

"Tapi tak apa, kan? Sebagai foto kenang-kenangan selama SMA?"

Atmosfer berubah dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa jadi suram begitu?" tanya Kuroko dengan ketidakpekaannya.

"Kata-katamu itu seolah kita sudah kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi lulus sekolah-_no da yo_," sahut Midorima menjelaskan apa yang terjadi menurut kacamata berbingkai hitamnya.

"Memang sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, kan?"

Ekspresi Kise perlahan berubah seolah ingin menangis. "Kuroko_cchi, hidoi-ssu_!"

"_Kok_, kejam?" sahutnya dengan balik bertanya.

"Kuro-_chin_ nggak peka~," keluh Murasakibara seraya memakan _maibou_ yang dibelinya di _konbini_ dekat halte bis Takuto. Sesaat ia berhenti mengunyah lalu menelan cemilan tersebut sebelum bersuara kembali. "_Ne, minna-chin._ Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur di kampung halamanku, Kyoto?" usulnya dengan ekspresi yang tak ada rasa gembiranya sama sekali. Walau bibirnya melengkung lebih ke bawah dari biasanya.

"Kyoto? Ide bagus-_ssu_! Ayo, ayo liburan ke sana!" seru Kise antusias.

Terlihat Aomine menyeringai. "Boleh juga, sekalian cuci mata."

Perkataan laki-laki penyuka biru gelap itu tentu saja mengandung unsur 18 ke atas, sehingga ia sukses mendapat ciuman mesra dari topi Kise yang dilemparkan oleh sang pemilik topi. "A_ho_mine_cchi hentai_!" seru laki-laki berambut kuning cerah tersebut.

"Sakit, Kise! _Uuugh_," ringis Aomine sambil mengucek-ucek mata kirinya.

Kuroko hanya bisa tertawa tertahan melihat mereka. "Ide bagus, Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Ajak Aka-_chin_ dan lainnya juga. Mungkin banyak yang tak punya rencana di liburan musim panas nanti," usul Murasakibara lagi yang tengah bersiap untuk menyeruput jus jeruk dari gelasnya.

"Hmm, menurutmu kapan kita berangkat ke Kyoto, Murasaki_cchi_?" tanya Kise.

"Tiga hari dari sekarang?"

"Besok saja. _Toh_, kita sudah libur ini."

"Ih, terlalu mendadak kalau berangkatnya besok, Aomine_cchi_!"

"Ya sudah, tiga hari dari sekarang saja seperti usulan Murasakibara-_kun_?"

Midorima berdeham dengan cukup keras supaya pembicaraan mereka berempat terhenti. "Tak ada liburan-_no da yo_! Kita harus latihan untuk Inter High bulan depan dan Winter Cup kita yang terakhir!" serunya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia bisa melihat ekspresi keempat teman setimnya berubah jadi masam. Terutama sosok paling ekspresif, yaitu Kise. "Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" tanya Midorima dengan nada dingin.

"Terakhir..., ya?" gumamnya.

_Tuk. _

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine menjitak kepala Kise yang duduk sedikit jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Walau terakhir, bukan berarti kita nggak bisa main basket _bareng_ lagi, kan?" tanya Aomine seraya menatap yang lain lalu kembali pada laki-laki _childish_ yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aomine_cchi_..."

"Benar kata Mine-_chin_, kita masih bisa main _bareng, kok_," setuju Murasakibara.

"Aku juga tak masalah kalau diajak main basket _bareng_ lagi," timpal Midorima.

Senyum tipis terbingkai di wajah manis Kuroko. "Untuk sekarang, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti seperti itu. Kita fokuskan saja dulu ke kejuaraan Inter High dan Winter Cup. Jadi, liburan ke Kyoto-nya kita tunda saja sampai liburan akhir semester empat nanti, bagaimana?" tanya laki-laki itu meminta persetujuan dari lainnya dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas. "Kira-kira, kita latihan di mana, ya?"

Seketika tak ada pergerakan berarti dari lawan bicaranya.

_Ctak!_ Kacamata Midorima sepertinya pecah lagi.

**To Be Continued**

**#GigitBantal Words-nya lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya dan alur masih terlihat monoton banget. Ahahaha, sekedar catatan aja, untuk chapter depan mungkin akan monoton lagi dan masih belum kelihatan adegan yang cukup sweet dari beberapa pairing. :) **

**Lalu untuk pembagian pairing di tiap chapter mungkin sedikit kurang adil. Kadang pair utama—AkaKuro—hilang atau nyempil sedikit. Tapi saya usahain untuk tetap adil dalam pembagian pairing-nya.**

**Kritik, saran dan flame akan saya terima dengan senaaang hati! :D**

**Saya suka dikritik dan diberi saran soal cara penulisan saya atau sekedar kasih info tentang typo yang readers temukan saat membaca fanfic ini. :)**

**Oh iya, saya berusaha untuk menghindari AllxKuroko di fanfic ini, tapi mungkin nyempil sedikit gak masalah. Ahahaha, itu karena mereka care~ aja sama Kuroko. :D Dan saya adalah Author moody yang buat fanfic saat senggang dan pas lagi mau aja. -_- *Egois banget, sumpah... XD**

**BIG THANKS for: ****KyraAkaKuroLover****, Thalia Tetsuna, jessy. jasmine. 7, Katsukatsu, talithabalqis, dan silent readers! Buat yang nge-follow dan nge-fave fanfic saya juga, terima kasih, ya! :) #Bow**

**Saya minta maaf kalau saya ngaret untuk urusan meng-update fanfic. Utang fanfic saya banyak banget. Mau saya cicil satu per satu sekarang. :D Tapi saya akui, saya mengutamakan fanfic CRUSH ini untuk di-update, minimal sebulan sekalilah... :) Hitung-hitung sekalian nulis diari.**

**Oke, saya gak mau banyak omong soal hal lain selain tentang fanfic ini. :D Saya berharap para readers baik reviewers atau silent readers masih menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya. :)**

**Sorry juga kalau sering buat readers kecewa. #Bow**

**Saya—Oto Ichiiyan—pamit undur diri~**

**See You Next CRUSH!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
